Sophie
Sophie is one of the main characters of The School For Good and Evil trilogy. She is a former student of The School for Evil and The School for Girls. She is also one of the main characters of The Tale of Sophie and Agatha. Background Sophie is a girl from the town of Gavaldon, a small secluded town surrounded by the mysterious endless woods. Unhappy with her life at home, Sophie yearns to be taken away by the fabled School Master to The School for Good and become a princess with a prince. Sophie lost her mother five years prior to the beginning of the story, leaving her father Stefan as her only family. Sophie harbors angry feelings toward her father, believe that he does not love her because she is not a boy and, therefore, cannot "remind him of himself". When Stefan decides to court a widow named Honora, Sophie suspects he does this to inherit Honora's two boys. Also she loves cucumbers. In Sophie's eyes, no woman can replace her deceased mother whom she idolizes as "a storybook queen". She says that her mother saw something special in her, that Sophie was meant to be a princess. Sophie says that her father just doesn't understand what her mother meant and can't see what she did. Sophie is then taken away by to the schools she has always dreamed about, but not necessarily to the school of her dreams. Appearance Sophie describes herself at the beginning of The School For Good and Evil as having "waist-long hair, the colour of spun gold, emerald-green eyes, luscious red lips, and creamy peach skin" and often compares herself to a princess. Relationships Agatha Sophie only became friends with Agatha to complete a Good Deed to impress the School Master. She didn't really like the recluse, but in her opinion, Agatha needed help. She was ugly and sour, and her cat Reaper was scary. Sophie tried everything to "help" Agatha but it made things worse. Her "help" to Agatha was trying out her potions and creams for beautification on Agatha, to make sure they worked. One time, she even dyed Agatha's hair orange. This caused Agatha to not want Sophie in her house in the first chapter. Sophie answered by saying "At least we got it out." Over time, though, After bonding through spending time together, Agatha becomes more than just Sophie's Good Deed. Soon, Sophie and Agatha consider each other friends. When they are separated into "the wrong" schools, both girls agree that they must find and talk to the School Master. They get a riddle from him, which they assume that the answer is true love. This leads the two girls to try and get Sophie and Tedros to kiss, which fails becuse Sophie does not kiss him becuse she does not want to leave the school. Sophie and Agatha's friendship starts to go downhill when Agatha is always picked by Tedros in challenges, leading Sophie to believe that Agatha and Tedros are meant to be. This causes the girls to fight. After Sophie apologizes to Agatha for her poor behavior, the girls are friends again. When the Trial by Tale comes around, Agatha sneaks in and saves Sophie and Tedros. It was really Sophie's job to save Tedros because at the time they were dating, but Sophie doesn't want him to see her naked (the girls turned into pine shrubs to protect themselves and when you turn back you have no clothes). This lead Tedros to believe that this was a prank to win the challenge and betray him. Sophie tries to prove him wrong, but fails. Soon Sophie begins getting symptoms of Nemesis Dreams. At first, she thinks her nemesis is Tedros, but soon realizes it's Agatha, and Sophie will only be happy when Agatha is dead. But in this case she says, "I don't want to kill you Agatha, I want to hurt you!" In the end of book one, Agatha gives Sophie a kiss ( the sisterly kind ) after she dies, which brings Sophie to life and they both go home. It is also revealed in book three that Sophie and Agatha were sisters- technically not, technically is. Vanessa birthed them both. Tedros And then there's Tedros. Since the first time she saw the Prince, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She believed that he was her true love. Frequently throughout the book, Sophie tries to win Tedros's heart. Challenge after challenge he doesn't pick her; he picks disguised Agatha every time. Sophie is still convinced that Tedros is her true love, but over time everyone sees that Tedros and Agatha are meant for each other and Sophie is evil, without a true love. Also midway through of the book Tedros thinks that Sophie is good and he wants to kiss her, but what he never realized was the Agatha was his true love. In the second book he falls in love with the boy version of Sophie named Filip of Mount Honora and almost kisses him. Sophie lets him kiss her when Agatha arrives and Tedros and Agatha make up. The School Master The School Master believed that Sophie and him were destined to be together and if they were together Never's would finally win. In the end Sophie doesn't end up with him. School for Evil Sophie had believed herself as a princess for a long time. She wanted the School Master to take her away to be a princess, but to her great surprise she was taken to the School for Evil, her roommates Hester, Anadil and Dot. For the first while, she is convinced that she belongs in the School for Good, and starts to make everyone believe that as well, but her true soul comes soon into action. In the beginning of the school year, she gets high marks through demonstrating pure evil by causing a golden goose to give up its power to lay golden eggs, and even kills a torturing beast because he cut her hair. These high marks convince Hester that Sophie is a threat, and turns her against Sophie. However, as the year progressed she quit studying because it was all "textbooks and homework". Agatha made an effort to improve Sophie's grades and completes her homework for her. However, the friends get into a quarrel, and it stops. Regardless of her failing grades, Lady Lesso considers her to be the best villain because of her recurring nemesis dreams. As everyone showcases their talents, Sophie believes she can prove herself a princess by singing and calling upon animals to help her when Hester tries to kill her by attacking with her demon. As Sophie sings, a swarm of black wasps flies through the window, coming to help, and swarmed the demon in class. Sophie sang higher, and bees and locusts swarmed in, attacking Hester's demon. This subdues the demon, and Hester is horrified. In the Circus of Talents, she shows a similar talent, by singing in an extremely high octave, and murdering the wolves and fairies with the help of the animals she summoned. By then it was evident that Sophie was in the correct school. 'Kidnapping' Sophie expected to be kidnapped from Gavaldon, believing that she was too pretty to be in the town. Her mother, Vanessa, told her that "caterpillars can't know butterflies", which makes Sophie believe that she is too beautiful and Good to live as a peasant. She also expected her best friend, Agatha, to be taken to the School for Evil, since she was the ugliest person in Gavaldon, and was "different". That night, she spent hours making herself look pretty, counted her Good Deeds, and baked some gingerbread for the school master. She packed her bags and unlocked her window to make it easy for him to come in. And when he did come, he knocked her father unconscious and took her, with Agatha not far behind. They flew into the Endless Woods, but Agatha grabbed on to Sophie. The girls fought. They bit each other, kicked, screamed, and pulled hair. But neither of them planned on letting go. After the School Master left them in the woods, a skeleton of a bird (Stymph) grabbed them with its talons and carried them (along with Sophie's three, pink suitcases) and over the towers of the School for Good and Evil. First Sophie was dropped saying to Agatha "I'm a princess, Aggie,". However, Sophie was instead dropped in the School for Evil. 'Enrollment' Sophie was dropped by the bird into the School for Evil, where a wolf led her to a line with a scroty boy named Hort who had a soft spot for her but then later on wanted to kill her for Prince Tedros' treasure. She thought that there had to be some kind of mistake; it definitely was not the School for Good. It turned out that she was Evil, and thus, went to the School for Evil. Her room is in Malice Tower, Room number 66. Her roommates were Dot, Anadil, and Hester. 'Abilities' Sophie can use her voice to control bats and various insects. During Talent Classes, Sophie made a Golden Goose give up its power rather than make her wish come true, showing that she was pure evil. She also made bats, wasps, and locusts attack Hester's demon tattoo. At the Circus of Talents in the first book, Sophie was able to murder the wolves and fairies in the room. She was also able to attack everyone with wasps, bats, and other bugs. It was obvious that she had much more power than before. At the "No Ball" (Nevers version of "Snow Ball"), Sophie showed that she had the insight to turn Nevers to Evers and Evers to Nevers. Trivia * Sophie could be anywhere between 12 and 15. In the first chapter of the book, it says that the School Master only takes people 12 or older. If Sophie had been 8 four years prior to the start of the book she would be 12 when kidnapped. If she had been 11 four years prior, she would be 15 at the start of the book. Category:Characters